The Secrets
by Rose Lupin
Summary: *updated* Sirus and Lupin must help stop Voldemort, Harry learns about his parents past, and Hogwarts gets a new Potions master....but where is Snape?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I would like to own Lupin.  
  
  
  
Author Note: This was my first fan fiction story on this site. I decided to keep it going for a while, so I would appreciate reviews and advice. Thank you.  
  
--- ---  
  
Harry secretly sat up on his bed, finishing the last of the Potions homework- the only class he knew he wouldn't look forward to at Hogwarts. He never liked Snape, and Snape hated him. It seemed only natural they avoided each other. He began pulling his books shut and hiding his papers when the "THUMP!" of Dudley startled him. The diet hadn't worked...  
  
It would be two months before the school year began, and Harry was counting down the days. Climbing down the stairs this morning, Harry spotted Dudley waddling towards the kitchen. The sight of Dudley was very disturbing: he had, amazingly, stopped growing. However, his blond hair was slicked back in a smug-like way, clenching a fist which would surely be used later for hunting down a punching bag by the name of Harry.  
  
Harry turned quickly to grab a piece of buttered toast before heading back to his room. He wondered when he was going to be staying with the Ron, who had sent him an owl a few days before. At least he would be able to ride his broom instead locking it away in the cupboard. The idea of flying again brought a smile to his face.  
  
In his room, Harry strokes Hedwig- his white owl. It had been a gift from Hagrid. What DID Dumbledore wanted Hagrid to do anyway? Harry thought, but shrugged, biting into his toast. His birthday was tomorrow, so maybe he would get a word from Hagrid. He sighed quietly, eyeing the stairs where below the broom was hidden.  
  
He couldn't wait to fly again...  
  
--- ---  
  
The following day...  
  
Sirus kept pacing in his hideout: had Lupin received his letter? He sat down again, worried. He wanted to write Harry, but something had stopped him. He huddled close to his made-fire when a shadow appeared at the opening. Coldness swept past him as he got to his feet, grabbing his wand.  
  
The figure which had now over-taken the light within the cave let out a cold, shrilled laugh.  
  
Then, Sirus screamed..  
  
--- ---  
  
Harry awoke suddenly from his sleep, drenched in sweat: he had another nightmare. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses along the table beside him, trying to remember the strange dream. It was a dark place: probably some sort of cave. He shuddered, remembering a scream coming from far away. Had that been in his dream too? He listened intently, but only heard the snores of Dudley in the next room. Closing his eyes again, he tried to think..  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Please review. Thank you for reading it. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I would like to own Lupin.  
  
  
  
Author Note: This is my first fan fiction on this site, so any advice would be appreciated. Right now I'm doing short parts for the story. This is so I can update more often and keep you in suspense for a bit. Aren't I nice? Don't worry, longer ones will come in the future. Also, I re-did this last part a little, since I found something to add to it. (heheheh)  
  
--- ---  
  
Harry secretly sat up on his bed, finishing the last of the Potions homework- the only class he knew he wouldn't look forward to at Hogwarts. He never liked Snape, and Snape hated him. It seemed only natural they avoided each other. He began pulling his books shut and hiding his papers when the "THUMP!" of Dudley startled him. The diet hadn't worked...  
  
It would be two months before the school year began, and Harry was counting down the days. Climbing down the stairs he spotted Dudley and he wished to be back. The sight of Dudley was very disturbing: he had, amazingly, stopped growing. However, his blond hair was slicked back in a smug-like way, clenching a fist. He had wanted to play punching bag with Harry again.  
  
Harry turned quickly to grab a piece of toast, before heading back to his room. He wondered when he was going to be staying with the Ron. At least he would be able to ride his Firebolt, instead locking it away.  
  
In his room, he strokes Hedwig- his white owl. It had been a gift from Hagrid. What had Dumbledore wanted Hagrid to do anyway? Harry shrugged, biting into his toast. His birthday was tomorrow, so maybe he would get a word from Hagrid. He sighed quietly, eyeing his closet.  
  
--- ---  
  
The following day..  
  
Sirus kept pacing in hid hideout: had Lupin received his letter? He sat down again, worried. He wanted to write Harry, but something had stopped him. He huddled close to his made-fire when a shadow appeared at the opening. Coldness swept past him as he got to his feet, grabbing his wand. Then, he screamed..  
  
--- ---  
  
Harry awoke suddenly from his sleep, drenched in sweat: he had another nightmare. He sat up, reaching for his glasses along the table beside him, trying to remember the dream. It was a dark place: probably some sort of cave. He shuddered, remembering a scream coming from far away. Had that been in his dream too? He listened intently, but only heard the snores of Dudley in the next room. Closing his eyes again, he tried to think..  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Please review. Thank you for reading it. 


	3. Part 3 (Gone)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I might own a little piece of the plot line soon? (yay).  
  
A/N: I hope you like this next part. I know the parts are short, but I have my reasons. Please review.  
  
---  
  
Part 3  
  
---  
  
"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!" Harry said quietly, regarding the presents in front of him. He waited a minute before picked up a red present: it was from Ron. Opening it, he found a Quidditch poster, the players zooming around it. He smiled, knowing that he would put this up when he got to Hogwarts.  
  
Along with the present contained a note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Dad says you can come here next week for vacation. We'll pick you up. We'd use the floo powder, but I don't think dad wants alarm anyone. Hope the muggles are nice.  
  
- Ron  
  
  
  
Next he opened a heavy present from Hermione, containing a book. He shook his head: she always sent books. He made a note to read it later as he glanced at the cover: "History of Quidditch, Part 2." From Hagrid he received a cake and a "Happy Birthday" written on the top. Harry smiled, at least knowing now that Hagrid wasn't in any trouble. Picking out a slice of the cake, he looked at the last present, wrapped in green.  
  
The last present was from Sirus which, to Harry's surprise, contained no letter but a paw print. He smiled anyway, un-wrapping the present to find numerous sweets. Harry absently looked around, making sure Dudley wasn't near. If he spotted the candy, he was bound to explode.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all..  
  
---  
  
Lupin dashed along the back path, making sure no one spotted him. Werewolves were always watched. He remembered the last time he was caught off guard by some village people, who tried throwing stones at him. He shuddered a bit. At least Snape never tried throwing stuff at him back at Hogwarts. Then again, there was that one time----  
  
Lupin pulled out his wand as he neared the cave that Sirus was hiding out, eyes narrowing at the sun, now rising. His mind had to focus now despite his tiredness.  
  
"Sirus?" Lupin called out.  
  
No Answer..  
  
The wind blew into the small cave, blowing at Lupin's gray hairs. Lupin carefully walked into the cave, armed for the worst. However, he was taken aback when he rounded the corner, to see blood on the wall. Sirus, though, was nowhere in sight.  
  
Lupin tried to comprehend what happened, but knew that Sirus was gone..  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	4. Padfoot?

A/N: Yay, another chapter up. Sorry for the tech. difficulties. Please review!  
  
---  
  
Part 2  
  
---  
  
"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!" Harry sang quietly, regarding the pile of presents in front of him.  
  
Wow, another year older...  
  
He waited a minute before picked up a red present ontop: it was from Ron. Opening it, he found a Quidditch poster, the players zooming around it. He smiled, knowing that he would put this up when he got to Hogwarts.  
  
-Along with the present contained a note-:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Dad says you can come here next week for vacation. We'll pick you up. We'd use the floo powder, but I don't think dad wants to alarm anyone. Hope the muggles are nice. You have no idea what Fred and George have been up to! See you in a week.  
  
- Ron  
  
  
  
Next Harry opened a heavy present from Hermione, containing a book. He shook his head: she always sent books. He made a note to read it later as he glanced at the leather cover: "History of Quidditch, Part 2."  
  
From Hagrid Harry received a cake with the words "Happy Birthday" written on the top. Harry smiled, at least knowing now that Hagrid wasn't in any trouble. Picking out a slice of the cake, he looked at the last present, wrapped in green.  
  
The last present was from Sirus which, to Harry's surprise, contained no letter but a paw print. He smiled anyway, un-wrapping the present to find numerous sweets. Harry absently looked around, making sure Dudley wasn't near. If he spotted the candy, he was bound to explode. As funny as that would be to watch, Harry would probably have been blamed for using magic in ridding the world of Dudley.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all..  
  
---  
  
Lupin dashed along the back path, making sure no one spotted him. Werewolves were always watched. He remembered the last time he was caught off guard by some village people who tried throwing stones at him until he had vanished from sight. He shuddered a bit: at least Snape never tried throwing stuff at him back at Hogwarts. Then again, he was always the one who tried to poison him...  
  
Lupin pulled out his wand as he neared the cave that Sirus was hiding out, eyes narrowing at the sun now rising from behind. His mind had to focus now despite his tiredness.  
  
"Sirus?" Lupin called out.  
  
No Answer..  
  
The wind blew into the small cave, blowing at Lupin's gray hairs. Lupin carefully walked into the cave, prepared for the worst. If Sirus was hurt- he something had happened to him-what on earth could he do?  
  
However, Lupin was taken aback when he rounded the corner, to see blood on the wall. He searched the area for his friend but Sirus was nowhere in sight.  
  
Lupin tried to comprehend what happened, but only knew that Sirus was gone..  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Please review. 


End file.
